Outsider
by lifeneedstofuckoff
Summary: Harry's a vampire and wants revenge. With a side order of Drarry
1. chapter 1

**_One Shot... Maybe. Potter = Bad_** ** _~~~_**

I'm Harry Potter. I'm the boy who lived. I'm a Vampire. I was betrayed by my friends. I ran away for a year. The year I was meant to kill Voldemort. Ah, good old Voldy, looked like they didn't need me after all. Neville, he was the one the Prophecy was about. Not me. But it's ok, with Voldy gone, I'll be the one to take his place.

Everyone is coming back for the eighth year, but suprisingly, I wasn't invited back? I wonder why that could be? But like that's going to stop me. I'm hungry. And I'm going on a killing spree.

 **Draco's PoV** I can't believe what happened. After all that, and Potter runs away? I couldn't believe the papers either, it was Neville. He was supposed to have been Harry. The old coot got it wrong. Never did like Dumbledore. But I didn't want to kill him. I knew how much he meant to...

"Draco! Stop thinking about Potter and walk through the fucking wall before I kick your ass!" Pansy said, getting impatient. How she survived the war, I had no idea, but right now, she was really, really getting on my nerves. Rolling my eyes, I walked through the barrier, I never was excited by this, even when I was eleven. Guess I grew up too quickly.

"Shoo! The train leaves in five minutes!"

"Pansy calm the fuck down!" I said to her, ever since Blaise left her for Neville, she's been more bossy, more annoying and basically it's like having two fucking Hermione's. Ergh, I'm going to kill that Mudblood the next time I see her. How could she do that to Potter?

We get on the train, and I already knew something was wrong. It smelt... odd. I don't know how to explain it. I frowned to Pansy, who just shrugged and moved forward onto the train. I saw someone with blood dyed hair, in one of the next compartments along, on the floor... is he, no, it can't be a Vampire! Out in the day? Then I looked closer. Fuck my life.

"Potter?"

My eyes widened as he stopped biting someone's neck, my blood went cold as he smirked, showing the blood stain on his chin. _God, he needs help._ "Malfoy, come to join the show?" I couldn't help but smirk at that, I rolled my eyes.

"Who are you having for brunch?" I asked, with raised eyebrows. Strangely, I was fine with him being a Vampire. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I had this, gut feeling. He laughed coldly which would send anyone but me with shivers down their spine.

"Hermione Jean Granger," He said, with no emotion, no guilt, and no hint of anything human left in his voice. Well, at least I didn't have to kill her. He wipes his mouth a bit and pulls a face.

"Ew, mudblood blood, tastes off," he said, I rolled my eyes, shocked at how he was acting. I looked around to see no one any where near. Not even Pansy and I thought she would stay by my side. Never mind. I stepped inside the compartment, staring at Harry, who frowned slightly, before moving an inch closer. Running a hand through my hair, I sighed,

"What happened, Harry?"

"Sit down, Draco, don't get scared when I tell you the _juicy_ bits," He said, trying to keep a straight face. I bit my lip, before bursting out laughing.

"That, was a terrible pun, Harry," I said, in between my laughter. He chuckled with me, which was a beautiful sound. It somehow didn't concern me that there was a corpse lying on the floor out cold, while we were having a conversation. It was almost like she wasn't there.

"I'm sure you know everything, Draco," I shook my head. Even though I knew most things, I didn't know the full story. Harry put a silencio charm in the compartment and closed the blinds at the same time, locking the door a second after. I looked st his wand, it was different. It was grey. I've never seen a grey wand.

"Before I had my inheritance test I knew the Weasley's were fake, pretending to be my friend, well, all apart from Fred and George," I nodded. "I knew Hermione was fake way back from the tournament. But I don't want to bore you. They stole, Draco. They used love, loyalty and hate potions. They wanted me to hate you, and the Slytherins. My real name is Hayden James Slytherin Potter. Dumbledore used me. I was just a pawn in their plan, I had to get revenge,"


	2. Death Of A Gryffindor

**Hayden's POV** As I told him the story, I knew it would be a bad idea. But, it felt like the right thing to do. I didn't know what to feel when I heard his voice, I had turned off my humanity a while back, but, he gave me a feeling, I don't know, a warm feeling. I knew I could trust him.

"And, I went to the muggle gym, I did crime fighting, wresting, karate, you name it. Dyed my hair, got a tatoo here and there and I got fashion sense," I finished, with a smirk. To say he looked shocked would be an understatement. I watched as he studied me, I knew he was checking me out. I had grown, mentally and physically. If you don't have anything to do apart from eat people, you exercise. Being a Vampire, you have to look it to be it. I have an eight pack if you're wondering...

"Hayden, you realise your hair clashes with your outfit," I frowned and looked down. I was wearing black Vans, black leather jeans, black top, and of course, you guessed it, a leather jacket. You could argue I've gone emo. But, black hides the blood stains so.

"Yeah, you're right, I was getting bored of red," I say, and think _black_ , waving my wand in the direction of my hair. I heard Draco gasp, if I'm going to look emo, I might as well complete the look. Just as he was going to say something, there was a knock on the door. Sighing, I unlocked it.

Two words for ya,

Ronald Weasley.

 **Draco's POV**

 _Boy, did Hayden look hot!_

"Ronald, Ronnikins, is little Ron wanting to find his Mudblood of a girlfriend? Aw, you got here too late, ickle bickle," I stared at Hayden, in complete shock at his patronising voice. To be honest, it did turn me on. I watched as Weasel saw Hermione, his ears went pink, as he growled. I laughed.

"Who did this?" He snarled.

"Your arch enemy or a Vampire who used to be your best friend, you pick," I smirked, answering for Potter. Ron's eyes widened.

"At least let me say-"

"If you step one foot in this compartment, you will not live to see another day," Hayden threatened. Ron hesitated, I rolled my eyes, and looked to Hayden.

"Play nice, Potter," I said, did he just blush?

"Git," he mumbled before focusing on Ron, who decided to step back in retreat.

"Never did like you anyway,"

 **~Cheeky time skip~**

I smirked at the shocked faces, as Harry and I entered the great Hall, with Hermione's body levitating in the air behind us. There were gasps, I noticed Blaise, who was sitting next to Neville on the Gryffindor table, looking at me with hate. I simply smiled in return as I focused my attention back to Harry {I'm just calling him that but when they're alone it's Hayden}, who was strutting round like he owned the place.

As we got to the opposite of where McGonagall was, her face visibly paled, we stopped and folded our arms, raising our eyebrows. There was deathly silence.

"Hi Professor," Harry said, covered with hate that Professor Snape would be proud of. "I was wondering where my letter was? Did it get lost in the post?" He asked, I suppressed a giggle from the look on the Headmistress's face.

"Er- Mr Potter-" he didn't let her continue.

"I forgot, it was sent on a Sunday this year, post don't deliver on Sundays," he said like it was obvious, this time, I couldn't keep in my laughter and Harry sent a sidewards glance and smirked at me. The whole room was still silent, I couldn't have been the only one to find him funny?

"In all fairness, we thought you were dead," she defended the school with a hideous lie, which made me fuming. Before Potter could reply, I replied for him.

"That's a lie," I snarled, which made her jump, "Since Neville was supposed to be 'The Chosen One', you lot stopped looking, all summer it wss Neville this, Neville that. Not one article on Harry Potter. I would feel sorry for all of you, for what's about to come, but, you know what, Harry?" I said, smirking slightly, he turned his head to face me, grinning, "Choose your dinner, don't eat me though," I added, winking at him. He rolled his eyes, we made a pact. And we were going to stick to it through and through.

"Mr Malfoy, what do you mean 'choose his dinner'?" McGonagall asked, curiously. Harry and I looked at each other, before stepping apart, she gasped with everyone else when she saw Hermione. I only rolled my eyes.

"Good gracious! What have you done?" She asked, running over to Hermione. I smiled with glee when there was a scream, wait, Pansy was upset? I stopped smiling and shook my head in disgust. Her and Hermione would never work out. There was also a shocked scream from Ginny.

"What was it you said earlier, Draco? Brunch, the muggles call it?" He asked me, I nodded, smirking in reply.

"He's a Vampire, people, deal with it,"

A/N ~ do you want me to continue?


	3. First Kiss

**A/N ~ intense drarry scene in this chapter ;) yes, Lavender and Lupin are dead, but, yuno, I needed some random.**

 _1 week later_ **The Light Has Fallen**

 **In recent events, McGonagall has been held captured, by Lord Hayden and Draco Malfoy. I'm writing this for everyone who doesn't know, but we are all in great danger. Hide, run away. Do what you can to save yourself.**

 **Dave Hutsfield**

 **Daily Prophet**

"Someone's been naughty," I commented to Draco, with a sly smile. He smirked,

"What shall we do with him?" He asked, knowing my train of thought. Before I could reply, I heard footsteps. It's midnight, what student could possibly be walking around?

"Who is it?" I snarled. There was a gasp of fake shock, as they replied.

"Blaise Zabini, at your service," I smirked, rolling my eyes as I turned around. Those that chose to be on my side, lived without fear. Zabini was the first.

"What seems to be the problem?" Draco asked, and I got butterflies in my stomach. This shouldn't be happening! I turned the human inside of me, off! Why the fuck do I feel these feelings whenever Draco speaks? Whenever he's with me I feel warmth, I feel safe. I feel... _happy._

"Hayden!" there was a click of the fingers, shit, did I really just zone out? I blinked, and saw the two giving me weird, yet concerned looks. Raising an eyebrow, I asked,

"What?" As if nothing happened. But, unfortunately, Blaise picked up on it, and winked.

"You know, I think I've finally figured out your weakness, Lord Hayden," he said, smirking. I blushed slightly. Fuck, why am I blushing?! I shrugged,

"And what would that be, Blaise?" I asked, stupidly, of course. I know Malfoy doesn't like me back. Wait, why am I thinking about him again?! Curse my stupid brain.

"I think you know exactly what I'm on about," he said with a grin. I looked down to the floor, but just as I was about to deny it, I heard Draco speak.

"I don't! What the fuck is going on?" He asked and I chuckled, rolling my eyes. He looked cute when he was confused.

"You'll find out soon, Drake," he huffed and pouted at him, trying to convince him to tell what we were on about. It was only then I realised what the time was.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, there was talk that some of the aurors were going to try and attack the castle to protect their students, I heard Ron say they'd use Draco," I stiffened, my eyes widened.

"I'm not going to ask why, you were with Ronald, but what the fuck do they want with Draco?"

 **(Back in the Room of Requirement, thirty minutes ago, nobody's pov)**

"Are they coming soon?" Lavender asked, Ron shrugged as he took the letter off Pig. As he opened it, he read out loud.

 _Ronald,_

 _I'm so sorry Hermione is dead, it was plain cold of Harry to do what he did. We do not know how we are going to convince Harry to stop all this, to go back to the light. I fear it is too late. As for why Harry has Draco Malfoy by his side 24/7, we have a feeling they either made a pact, or an agreement, or they are madly in love with each other, they just don't know it. I'm going with the latter. Which is why, we plan on capturing Draco, making him hostage. Harry will be so broken, he will go after him and try to save him. With good back in his heart, that should be enough to change his mind. He is really scaring both worlds. They all think he is another Voldemort._

 _Let's hope not, eh?_

 _Remus Lupin_

"Well that was certainly interesting," Blaise smirked at the shocked faces, as he took one last look and practically ran out of the room.

 **(Back to present)**

 **Draco's pov**

I didn't know what to think as he told us what Ron had said. It was... partly true. Whenever I touched Hayden, there was a spark, like a bolt of lightning every time. Even if it was accidental, like our hands brushed against each other, for example, it would still happen. I'm not complaining, in fact, I really think I do love Hayden.

"Thank you, Blaise, send a patronus if you notice anything suspicious happening, I need to talk to Draco," he said, and my heart quickened. Looking up to Hayden, I smiled slightly as I saw him blushing. Blaise nodded, leaving the great Hall, closing the doors behind him. If the aurors were going to use me, they could die trying.

"Draco, I think-" I raised my eyebrow, he never stutters. He stepped closer, I frowned,

 _I don't know how to act, should I tell him what Blaise and I were talking about?_

"Yes, Hayden, you should tell me what you and Blaise were on about," I said, confidently as we were inches apart, I could feel his hot breath, on my lips. I hadn't been this close sith Hayden, I kind of liked it.

"I like it too, Dray,"

His soft lips were on mine, he placed his hand on my cheek, and I felt the spark. I kissed back, holding the hand that was on my face. We both fought for dominence, hungrily. I closed my eyes, panting slightly, moving in sync with Hayden. As the kiss got deeper, I heard Hayden moan, grinning, I moved my free hand up his chest, feeling his eight pack, he stiffened, I felt us move and suddenly, my back was on a stone cold wall.

"H-Hayden," I moaned quietly as he pressed his body on me, moving around, I could feel myself being turned on. I broke off the kiss, out of breath. Our foreheads still touched.

"Ahem!"


	4. Forrest of Dean

_"Ahem,"_

 ** _Nobody's_** ** _POV_**

We both froze. It couldn't be...

"Oh, Lupin, its just you," Harry said, shrugging. Then he remembered what Blaise said and grabbed hold of Draco's hand. Draco looked behind and saw most people from the Order including a list of people he didn't recognise. He also saw a few students; Lavender, Ronald... Pansy?!

"Pansy? What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked, shocked. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and Draco's eyes widened.

"She better not be under the imperius curse?!" He asked to no one in particular. He cursed under his breath and watched as Pansy walked towards them. He looked over to Hayden, who was watching, with guilt in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Drake, I can't f-fight it," she said.

 ** _Draco's POV_** I stared at Pansy, what is she going to do? Take me away from Hayden?! What?! I looked up to see one of the aurors, move his wand, a earth shattering scream was heard through the castle, I placed my head on Hayden's shoulder, I couldn't watch one of my best friends get totured, not in front of me. Not ever.

"See how he's betrayed you, Pansy?" a tear fell onto my cheek, how have I betrayed her? Stupid aurors trying to get her to switch sides. The moment Hayden has had enough, I'll make sure they were sorry they ever touched my best friend.

 _Draco, I can't watch this any longer. The moment I let go, they'll come for you, hold onto Pansy, make sure she's okay, I'll find you both._

 _Hayden_ _! No, this is their plan!_

 _I don't_ _care, I can't see you in pain. I can't watch Pansy in pain. You'll see me soon, babe. I promise._

I nodded in reply, blushing ever so slightly. He let go and the warmth I felt suddenly went cold, I ran over to Pansy and held her. I watched as Hayden killed the auror that had her on the curse, she gasped,

"Oh my God, Drake, I'm so sorry!" She said, crying, I sighed in relief. She was fine. Well, as fine as you could get.

"Its okay, Pans, its okay," I said, reasuring myself more than her. I didn't want Hayden to be killed because of us. Wait, did that mean his Humanity was turned back on?

"Drake, this was their plan! Don't let Harry get to Lupin!" she said, my eyes widened, as I looked up, he had killed all but three. Lavender, Ronald and Lupin.

 _Hayden, dont kill Lupin!_

Ah _, fine, B. But you owe me_

"Now, Harry. Don't you think this has all gone a bit far?" Lupin asked, smirking. I rolled my eyes. He wasn't doing himself any favours.

"Nope, I think that this has only just begun,"

I watched as Hayden ran over to us and held both mine and Pansy's wrists. He winked at me, before I felt this weird... Oh, we apparated. I thought you couldn't do that inside of Hogwarts?!

"Welcome, to the Forrest of Dean,"

 **(Back at Hogwarts, Nobody's POV)**

"Well, that went well," Lavender commented, sarcastically. They looked over at the auros, and the Order's that were just killed. Harry really had become a monster, and he really didn't care who died.

"Who was supposed to catch Draco anyway?" Lavender asked. Ronald rolled his eyes.

"For the millionth time, the auror that had Pansy under the imperius curse, don't you ever listen?" He asked her, she stuck her tongue out at him. Ron missed his girlfriend, she was smart, she knew what to say. They really needed her right now.

"Now what?" Ron asked, as he watched Lupin walk around the dead bodies. He stopped next to Sirius. Everyone thought Sirius was dead, but, that wasn't the case. The light new what would happen, and sent someone in his place, under the poly juice potion. Nobody even noticed. But, now, Black really was dead. There was no back up option. And Harry didn't even hesistate killing his own Godfather.

"It's rude to stare..." Lupin's eyes widened.

"Sirius? He, he kept you alive?" Sirius shrugged as he got up,

"Yes, of course he did. You didn't think he would kill me, did you?" Sirius chuckled. They stared at him with their mouths open,

"Close your mouth, flies will go in," He winked, getting ready to apparate. Lupin raised an eyebrow.

"You're not on _his_ side, are you, Padfoot?"

"Well, to put it in a way you'd understand, yes, I am," Sirius smirked, leaving with a pop. Ronald sighed, frustrated.

"Why can everyone suddenly apparate in and out of Hogwarts?" He asked, flapping his hands around.

"That's the wrong question," Lupin said. Thinking hard. There was no one left from the light. Everyone either ran, or was killed by Harry two seconds ago. Either way, what else could they do?

"What's the right question?" Ron asked.

"Where would Harry go?"

 ** _A/N~ dont know how that chapter went, but there we go._**


	5. The End

**_Hayden's_** ** _POV_**

We made it. We got out alive. Thank God!

"Pansy, Pansy are you okay?" I heard Draco's voice, I looked over and sighed in relief. It was just shock. And to think the light tried to get me on their side? After hurting one of Draco's best friends, and after lying to me about Sirius's death? They have just lost me for good.

"Hayden, what now?" I sighed. Good question. I've got my humanity back. I killed all of those people, out of cold blood. Including one of my ex best friends. Even though she betrayed me, I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for them.

"Hayden?" Someone was trying to get my attention. I don't care. _Hermione. Dean Thomas. Ginny Weasley... all of the Order. All of the aurors._ All dead. Because of me. What now? Maybe we should wait. Wait till they think they've won. Then, we could come back, stronger than ever.

"Pup?" I blinked, there was my Godfather. He came back for me. I sighed in relief and ran over to hug him, thank the Lord, he is still here.

"Sirius, I thought you died," I said, sniffing. I will not cry. I am Lord Hayden. I do not cry!

"Ah, you can't get rid of me that easily, Hayden," I smiled, letting go off the hug. I looked to Pansy and Draco, who were staring, confused.

"Guys, meet Sirius Black, my Godfather," I smirked at the look on their faces. They looked completely and utterly shocked.

"Draco, Pansy." Sirius said, nodding. Draco was about to say something, but Sirius continued to talk.

"You didn't answer their question, Prongslet, what now?"

"I dont know,"

"You've got your humanity back, haven't you?" Draco asked and I nodded. Sirius raised an eyebrow, I rolled my eyes and explained what Draco meant.

 **~time skip~ one year later ~**

"My Lord, if you could just listen-"

"Draco, darling, did you want him now or save him for dinner?" I asked as he looked down at Ron, disgusted. He shook his head, pulling a face,

"I dont think I even want a taste of a blood traitor, shall we put him in the dungeons?" Dray asked. I smirked and nodded, winking.

"Anything for you, _love,_ "

"No! I swear! I didn't mean for Sirius to die! It was an accident!"

"Cruicio!" I cast the spell on him, the flashback of Sirius dying again, his face looked so lost, like he had betrayed me again. Of course it was Ron's fault. I thought he'd changed. I thought he was trustworthy. I knew I shouldn't have, it was too good to be true. That must've been their plan. Get Ron back on my good side, interfere with their relationship, do anything you can to stop them from gaining control. Pah, like that would have ever worked.

Sad thing is, it did.

Most of it, anyway.

"Hayden, darling, stop for now, you need rest," Draco's soft voice warmed my heart, I sighed and nodded, putting my wand back into my pocket. I looked at Ron, who, from the pain of the curse, was lying on the floor, his knees curled into his chest, was sobbing silently. I didn't care. He's betrayed me one too many times.

"Zap?" I called for the House elf, should I say castle? I took ownership of the Slytherin Castle in Spain, seen as nobody knew of its whereabouts. I smiled as I heard a pop, I remembered Dobby for a moment. I missed that elf, a lot.

"Lord Hayden, what can Zap do for you?" She squealed. I pointed over to Ron, who had now passed out from fear, and said,

"Could you take him to the dungeons? I feel like he should be reunited with his friends, oh, and you can call me Hayden," I added, she nods and walks over to Ron,

"Of course, Lord Hayden,"

I sighed and sat down on the sofa, rubbing my forehead. It's been a rough year. Most people have accepted that I am basically the new Lord Voldemort. Only, they seem to like me a lot more now, maily because of that one time when Peter Petigrew came running back into London killing everyone in his path, I killed him on the spot, and therefore was praised, and bowed down to. So, basically, I own the whole Wizarding world, being more powerful than Voldy and Dumblefuck put together.

"Hayden, stop thinking, you're doing my head in," I looked up to see Draco sitting beside me, he held my hand, which sent a spark through my body. Yeah, thay feeling definitely hadn't gone away.

"Sorry, Dray, I can't help it," I pouted, to which he laughed. As for me and Draco, he asked me to be his boyfriend the day we escaped from Hogwarts, which, is now run by some random wizard I can't remember the name of. Dumblefuck's brother I think? I smiled at Dray, who, for some reason, looked very troubled,

"Hey, Hayden, look there's a Hippogriff,"

I raised an eyebrow and turned to the direction of where he was pointing, biting my tongue, trying not to shout at my boyfriend for completely lying to me, I turned to see him kneeling down on one knee. My eyes widened in shock.

"Will you marry me?"

 **The End**


End file.
